Disappointments and Jerkfaces
by dragonsrgorgeous07
Summary: T for language & extremely mild violence. OC named Claire suffers great disappointment at the hands of JP NOT romance at all


Disclaimer: jk is a genius, yadda, yadda 

**A/N: I just had a really bad day and had to rant. So please, make my weekend better and Review. **

Disappointments and Jerkfaces 

Claire is in the room of Requirement. Pacing, angry, sad, with tears streaming down her face.

_That bastard, _she thought. _How could he do this?_

Granted, he had no idea how much she wanted to be on that team. How much she had practiced, waiting for tryouts. How much she used the reason "It'll all be worth it if I make this team" while being verbally abused by people who just didn't understand her want, her need to do this.

Still, she was decidedly better than Sirius during tryouts. But no, James "knew what he was capable of" and therefore didn't give a rat's behind about Claire being ten times better.

_Favoritism,_ she scoffed, _how I despise thee._

Not to mention Quidditch requires that one can work under pressure. Which I'm pretty sure I showed yesterday.

She glanced in the mirror, saw her red eyes, and revisited how very hard she had worked over the year.

I didn't miss one ball, and I even hit it in the right direction. He could barely get the beater's bat to hit the ball.

This was decidedly not fair, she was certain of it. Just because she was never given a chance, just because no one even paid her any heed, did not mean she wanted this any less. As a matter of fact, she wanted it more than anyone.

Every time Claire passed the mirror and saw her own face, she broke into fresh tears. She hated that she was broken up over this, it shouldn't be a big deal. And yet, it was everything. It somehow meant the world to her.

There was not even anyone to talk to about this. No one would ever understand. Now that they were an 'item', Lily thought James could do no wrong. Remus would automatically take the side of his best friends, and, of course, completely ignore her side of the story.

Her other friends weren't even remotely interested in the sport and thought she was nuts to even attempt to play. Because "Who does that? Certainly not the fair sex".

Yeah, right.

The doorknob rattled. Claire's head snapped to look at the door. She gulped back tears and wiped her nose with her sleeve, distracted with curiosity.

Boisterous talking and laughter came into the room, immediately followed by two raven-haired boys.

Claire shook with disbelief and anger at their intrusion. Even the Room of Requirement is oblivious to my needs.

She began speaking softly. "Just so you know, since you seem ignorant of this fact, Tryouts are supposed to be just that, and whoever makes the team is supposed to be entirely based upon that one tryout. And based on that one tryout," She continued, louder, "I should be on the team, not him!" Claire glared and pointed at the long-haired pure-blood boy.

"Well, I don't think so." The messy-haired boy looked uncomfortable at the confrontation.

"Are you blind?" Claire said snidely, knowing James was shy about his glasses.

"No," he said shortly.

"Okay, just stupid then."

He shook his head.

"Fine," she screamed. "You're a coward then. A lily-livered, cowering coward who can't be bothered to admit when he's wrong and CLEARLY wasn't expecting to be confronted about his blatantly wrong decisions!"

Sirius glared at Claire mocking his abilities and insulting his friend.

Claire realized suddenly that the tears had started coming faster now, and was appalled at her lack of self-control. Usually, she didn't act like this. Normally, Claire was totally in control of every situation. Unfortunately, when it came to things she worked hard on, for long periods of time, She was extremely emotionally attached to that project.

She wanted to end this humiliation and end it now. But she couldn't, there was one more thing she had to do first.

Claire hauled back her fist and slammed James Potter directly in the face, reveling in enjoyment at his pain. He yelled, or would have, had the pain not rendered him surprisingly voiceless. James doubled over in pain, clutching his nose, which was most likely broken now. Sirius gazed at him in concern, wanting to get revenge on Claire for his friend's sake, and yet not wanting to leave James alone.

She calmly walked through the door and through Hogwarts to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where she would be guaranteed peace and quiet.

**A/n: please make me happy and review (clearly I need the boost)**


End file.
